This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Heat exchangers have generally been satisfactory for their intended purposes; however known heat exchangers are generally not without their share of limitations. FIGS. 9-11 depict currently know configurations of condensers. FIG. 9 depicts a perspective view of a condenser end tank 10 that defines a slot 12 that perforates a wall 14 of condenser end tank 10. An end cap 16 is placed over a top end 18 of condenser end tank 10 after insertion of tab 20 of side plate 22 into slot 12 of condenser end tank 10. FIG. 10 depicts a perspective view of an assembly 24 of side plate 22, end cap 16 and condenser end tank 10. Upon brazing, any liquid and gaseous content within condenser end tank 10 becomes sealed within condenser end tank 10. FIG. 11 depicts a side view of assembly 24 and how end cap 16 resides over side plate 22 and top end 18 of condenser end tank 10. Additionally, FIG. 11 depicts how tab 20 of side plate 22 protrudes into an interior volume 26 of condenser end tank 10 such that tab 20 is a cantilever and end tip 28 of tab 20 does not contact any portion or structure of condenser end tank 10. More specifically, with regard to FIGS. 9-11, end tip 28 of tab 20 does not contact any interior surface or interior structure of condenser end tank 10.
While the structure of FIGS. 9-11 has been satisfactory for its given purpose, a need exists in the art for a structure that seals an interior volume 26 of condenser end tank 10, yet reduces part count and improves resistance to motion and vibration when condenser end tank 10 is in service in a moving vehicle.